


Pull Out The Pin

by beer_good



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy kills something with a kitchen implement and has sex with Spike afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Out The Pin

**Title:** Pull Out The Pin  
 **Author:** Beer Good   
**Rating:** PG13  
 **Fandom/timeline:** Buffyverse, post-series  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Pairing:** Buffy/Spike (duh)  
 **Summary:** Buffy kills something with a kitchen implement and has sex with Spike afterwards.

**Pull Out The Pin**

Spike took off his boots, carefully opened the door and tip-toed inside the dark flat, quiet as a large, leather-clad, slightly drunk mouse. He had just managed to close the door behind him when the lights came on, casting the hallway in bright light and dark shadows. "Christ, Slayer, scare the pants off of..." Uh-oh. Buffy stood there in her nighty, hair up in curlers, rolling pin in hand and murder in her eyes.

"Don't move, Spike."

"OK, so I stayed out a little later than I said, but..."

Her eyes narrowed. "No, really, don't move."

Quick as a whip, Buffy raised the rolling pin and hurled it past Spike's ear. It struck something behind him with a wet crunching sound, and Spike turned around just in time to see one of the shadows slump to the ground with a faint moan.

"Shadow demons?"

"Yup. Pablo Nerudas or whatever," Buffy nodded with a smile as she started to relax. "Andrew came over to do my hair, and he was going to drop a demon off with Giles later. It got out, and since it turns out they breed like bunnies, I've been up all night killing them."

"Oh." Spike drew a biologically unnecessary but still somehow very rewarding breath. "Any more of the blighters?"

"Nope. All done." She wiped the sweat from her forehead, then put her hand to her mussed hair, pulled one of the curlers out and pouted. "And I'm going to have to do this all over again. Unnh. I look like a freak."

"So if you've been up all night killing things..." Spike grinned and stepped closer. "How freaky are we talking?"

Buffy turned the lights off again.

"What are you -"

"Scaring the pants off you." _Zip._ "Booo."

"OK, I told you once, that's cheating."


End file.
